fanmade_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
2007 in film
This is a list of films released in 2007 in the UK: January: 5: Evita (Entertainment Film Distributors / Cinergi Entertainment) (PG) Sleepers (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment / Warner Bros Pictures) (18) February: 9: Fly Away Home (Columbia Pictures) (U) Ransom (Touchstone Pictures / Icon Productions / Imagine Entertainment) (18) 16: Fierce Creatures (United International Pictures / Universal Pictures / Jersey Films) (12) Hamlet (Sony Pictures Releasing / Castle Rock International) (PG) Powder (Hollywood Pictures / Caravan Pictures) (12) 23: Harriet the Spy (United International Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Nickelodeon Movies) (PG) March 2: Mars Attacks! (Warner Bros Pictures) (12) 9: Jerry Maguire (TriStar Pictures / Gracie Films) (15) 16: The English Patient (Miramax Films) (15) Joe's Apartment (Geffen Pictures / MTV Films) (12) 23: Space Jam (Warner Bros Family Entertainment) (U) 30: Dante's Peak (United International Pictures / Universal Pictures) (12) Larger Than Life (Guild Film Distribution / United Artists) (PG) Romeo + Juliet (20th Century Fox / Bazmark Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (12) April: 6: Fever Pitch (Film4) (15) May: 4: It Takes Two (Entertainment Film Distributors) (U) Liar Liar (United International Pictures / Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (12) Scream (Dimension Films) (18) 25: Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (United International Pictures / Paramount Pictures / Geffen Pictures / MTV Films) (12) Jungle 2 Jungle (Walt Disney Pictures and TF1 International) (PG) Space Truckers (Entertainment Film Distributors) (12) June 8: The Fifth Element (Guild Pathe Cinema / Gaumont) (PG) 29: Batman and Robin (Warner Bros Pictures) (PG) July 6: One Fine Day (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 20: The Lost World: Jurassic Park (United International Pictures / Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment) (PG) Murder at 1600 (Warner Bros Pictures / Regency Enterprises) (15) Swingers (Guild Pathe Cinema / Miramax Films) (15) August 3: Addicted to Love (Warner Bros Pictures) (15) Bean: The Ultimate Disaster Movie (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment / Working Title Films / Tiger Aspect) (PG) Men in Black (Columbia Pictures / Amblin Entertainment) (PG) 17: Speed 2: Cruise Control (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 24: Event Horizon (United International Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (18) 31: Conspiracy Theory (Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures) (15) The Full Monty (Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) September 7: Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (Guild Pathe Cinema / New Line Cinema) (15) Her Majesty, Mrs Brown (Miramax Films) (PG) 14: Air Force One (Buena Vista International / Beacon Pictures) (15) 21: My Best Friend's Wedding (TriStar Pictures) (12) 28: Contact (Warner Bros Pictures) (PG) October 5: Volcano (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12) 12: The Game (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment / Propaganda Films) (15) Hercules (Walt Disney Animation Studios) (U) 19: A Simple Wish (United International Pictures / Universal Pictures / The Bubble Factory) (U) Free Willy: The Rescue (Warner Bros Family Entertainment and Regency Enterprises) (U) Shooting Fish (Entertainment Film Distributors) (12) Power Rangers: Turbo (20th Century Fox / Saban Films / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 26: A Life Less Ordinary (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment / Film4) (15) The Peacemaker (United International Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures) (15) November 2: An American Werewolf in Paris (Entertainment Film Distributors / Propaganda Films) (15) Fools Rush In (Columbia Pictures) (12) L.A. Confidential (Warner Bros Pictures / Regency Enterprises) (18) 9: Face/Off (Touchstone Pictures / Paramount Pictures) (18) 16: Chasing Amy (Miramax Films) (18) 30: Alien: Resurrection (20th Century Fox / Brandywine Productions / RatPac Entertainment) (18) December: 14: I Know What You Did You Last Summer (Entertainment Film Distributors / Mandalay Pictures) (18) Tomorrow Never Dies (United International Pictures / United Artists) (12) 21: Home Alone 3 (20th Century Fox / Hughes Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 28: SpiceWorld: The Movie (PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) (PG) Category:Years of film